


Ben Wade Is Here To Seduce Your Family

by Magnetism_bind



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, complicated family situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben goes back to Bisbee one last time. Things don't turn out as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Wade Is Here To Seduce Your Family

There’s a hundred different directions he should head in instead of Bisbee. One very good reason to go anywhere but there, but Ben Wade isn’t exactly listening to reason. There’s something tugging him back to the Evans ranch. It’s a risk, but nobody would expect him to head back there after everything that had happened.

Funny, how things turn out.

 *  *  *

The thing is, as the train pulled out of Contention, Ben could have sworn he saw Dan’s leg twitch. It doesn’t mean anything. Realistically, Ben knows it was probably just death throes. He's seen enough of them.

Ben can’t stop from thinking about it.

He spends three weeks in Yuma Prison thinking about it. It weighs on his chest like a boulder, shifting slightly when he wakes, only to return at night, settling there to remind him again and again.

When he escapes again (because of course he escapes; there ain’t a prison in the world that can hold Ben Wade) he tries to decide what to do about it.

Least he can do is go back and check on the Evans family. He’ll be there a few days at the most, and then be on his way again. Just where exactly, Ben hasn’t decided, but he’ll figure that out. A visit to the ranch is enough for now. Plenty of time to decide what to do next.

*  *  *

It takes him over a week to reach the Evans’ ranch. The sun’s in his eyes as he rides, a steady omen that he’s making the wrong decision. Maybe the sun’s right.

Maybe he should just turn around.

*  *  *

Alice comes out on the porch as he rides up to the house. Ben swings down from his horse  and hesitates, hands still on the reins. For all his thinking, he’s not really sure what to say now that he’s here. Alice looks good, which surprises him. It’s not as though he wanted her to be desolated by Dan’s death, but he didn’t expect to notice the streaks of sunlight in her hair, or how her mouth looks happier somehow. Life goes on, Ben supposes.

“Thought I should stop by.” It’s not much, but it’s all he offers.

“I thought you’d show up sooner or later.” Alice brushes her hair back from her face. “He said you wouldn’t, but,”

Ben cocks his head. “I figured William would think thataway.” In that moment when Will lowered the gun and turned back to his father Ben had assumed that the hero worship had died for good. Apparently he’d been right. Probably for the best all around. The last thing he needed was some fool boy still thinking he might be a hero.

“No, not,” Alice stops, “You don’t know?”

“Know what?” Ben steps up on the porch, taking his hat off. He’s tired after his journey. Not as young as he used to be.

Alice just takes his hat from him silently. Ben follows her into the house and then, on to the bedroom. He doesn’t question her, just waits to see what she wants to show him.

 Alice pushes the door open. “There’s someone to see you.” She steps aside to let Ben enter, but he’s frozen in the doorway. "I told you he’d come."

There, stretched out on the bed, propped up by pillows, a thick bandage around his chest, lies Dan.

They just stare at each other until Alice sighs. “For heaven’s sake.” She gives Ben a little push. “Go on already. I’ll make some coffee. ”

Ben takes a step closer to the bed, and then another until he’s standing there, just gazing down at Dan incredulously. How the devil can he be alive? Ben saw him die.

“William said you got on the train.” Dan murmurs. His voice is hoarse, like it’s still a strain to talk much, but just hearing it sends pleasure humming through Ben’s chest.

“Rode it all the way to Yuma.”

Dan’s frail looking, but _alive_. Ben marvels at it. He wants to run his fingertips from the top of Dan’s head to the soles of his feet, just to make sure there’s a heartbeat in that body, warmth in the skin.

“How long?”

“Three weeks.” Ben says slowly. If he’s honest with himself, he still half expects Dan to send one of his boys into town to fetch the sheriff. Instead Dan just shakes his head, wheezing slightly. It takes Ben a long worried moment to realize he’s not in pain; he’s laughing.

Ben can’t help it, he’s laughing too.

“I thought you were dead.”  He confesses.

“So why did you come back?”

Ben shrugs. “Figured I owed it to your family, to make sure Butterfield gave them the money.”

“That all?” Dan doesn’t buy it and Ben knows it and what’s more, he doesn’t care if Dan knows. Dan’s alive. That’s all that matters.

“How’s your chest?”

“Aches.” Dan admits. “They managed to get all the bullets out.” He crooks a grin. “I’m scarred as hell.”

“I don’t mind.” Ben says softly. Scars are proof he survived. He made it. Scars mean he’s healing.

Dan grins again. “Maybe I’ll show them to you sometime.” There’s a look in his eye that Ben’s never seen before. He likes it.

“I’d like that.”

Dan smiles, more faintly this time. “I bet.” His eyes close and Ben slips out of the bedroom quietly so as not to disturb him.

*  *  *

Alice has the coffee heated up and ready. “Here.” She hands him a cup.

He takes a sip, coughs slightly. There’s whiskey in there. If Ben were the praying type, he’d be uttering a prayer of thanks right around now.

“You looked like you could use it.”

“Thanks.” Ben drinks it down, letting it hit him. Dan’s here. Dan’s alive.  “I can’t believe it.”

“You really didn’t know.”

Her eyes are asking the same question Dan asked a few minutes ago. Now Ben sets the coffee down and settles his hands on her hips, leaning down to kiss her. Alice leans back against the table, her lips sighing into his and _this_ is why he came back. This and a promise and the boys, and _Dan's fucking alive_ , all of it. There isn’t just one reason. It’s as simple as that. Ben Wade is as simple as that.

Alice’s fingers curl in his hair. Ben's busy hitching up her skirts when there’s a noise at the door.

Alice exhales shakily. “Mark.” Her hands fall away from him.

 _Christ._ Ben lowers her skirt and looks over his shoulder to see the younger boy standing there in the doorway.

Mark looks at them with solemn eyes. “Is he here to help?”

Alice looks at Ben, her face all flushed.

“Yeah.” Ben says after a long moment. _Why not?_

Mark nods. “Good.” If he objects to what he just saw, he doesn’t say anything about it. Now if it had been Will, Ben thinks about that…Dealing with the situation would have been a lot more complicated if it had been Will standing there.

“The wood still needs to be chopped.” Mark informs his mother. “Will was supposed to do it, but he ain’t back yet.”

“Isn't back yet." Alice corrects him. "And I'm sure he’ll do it," but there’s a weariness in her voice that doesn’t sound like she believes her own words.

Ben wants to lift her up on the table and continue what he’d been doing. Instead he sighs and reaches for his hat. “Lead the way, Mark.”

 *  *  *

It’s been a while since Ben chopped wood, but the axe handle is an easy grip. He falls into the rhythm of it easily enough,

Mark goes off to feed the horses. He’s a miniature version of Dan, earnest and sincere. One look in his eyes and Ben knows exactly why Dan couldn’t leave. He feels trapped by this, swinging the axe harder, letting it bite into the wood.

“For pete’s sake, Mark, I said I’d do it. You didn't have to,”

Ben looks up just as Will realizes it’s not his little brother doing his chores.

Will’s stopped dead there, staring blankly at him. “You. You came back.”

Ben nods casually, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Thought I might as well.” He rests the axe against the stump, watching the boy accept this.

Will’s the other side of Dan, wild and impetuous, with that wildness he doesn’t know how to temper just yet. It’s all out there in the open there: eager hope, frustrated anger, and wide wide disbelief. Will Evans is nothing but a raw bundle of emotions. It makes Ben want to ride like hell. Or take a step closer. 

“Have you seen Pa?”

“I saw him.” Abruptly Ben’s angry too. ‘You didn’t tell me he was alive.”

Will stares at him. “And how would I have done that?” It sounds more like he’s asking _‘Why would I have done that?’_

“You know how to write, don’t you?”

“Care of _where_ exactly?” Will taunts.

Ben sets the axe in the stump and tips his hat back. “Yuma Prison.”

More disbelief in those incredulous eyes. “You actually went.”

“Got on the train didn’t I?” Ben isn’t about to say that he had needed some time and quiet to think things over. That prison, strangely enough, was the best place to do that.

“So now what?” Will demands. “You just gonna ride on again?” The look in his eyes says, _'And leave us all here?_

Ben needs to stop looking at his eyes. “Thought I might stick around a while.”

“We don’t need you.”

Ben laughs. “So why weren’t you chopping wood?”

“I had to finish fixing the fence in the south pasture.” Will defends himself.

“Right.” Ben starts loading the wood basket, heading for the house when it’s full.

Will follows him. “I mean it. We don’t need you around here.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you’re either naïve as hell or a liar.” Ben carries the wood into the kitchen, setting the basket down by the woodstove.

“I’m neither and you know it.” Will glares at him.

“Will, lower your voice.” Alice looks at the two of them. “Ben’s going to be staying here a while, so you’ll just have to behave.”

“For the love of god,” Will storms out.

Ben just chuckles.

Alice glances at him. “About earlier…”

Ben waits, remembering how good it felt to finally kiss her.

“Can we finish that later, when the boys are asleep?” She finishes.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“About Dan, I,” She flushes, so damn pretty Ben has to kiss her again. He assumes Dan will be all right.

 *  *  *

Dinner is the most awkward meal Ben’s ever had in his life. Mark’s oblivious to everything, chattering away happily. Will’s still sulking. Ben wants to wipe that pout off his lower lip. And Alice, damn if he doesn’t want to send the boys off to bed right then and there, the way she's looking at him.

"So how long before you leave?" Will asks pointedly.

"Haven't decided yet." Ben tells him.

Alice fixes a plate of stew to take in to Dan.

Ben reaches over to take it from her. “I’ll do it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” He takes it, grateful to get away from the table.

 *  *  *

Dan pulls himself up slightly. “This is a surprise.”

“I am full of nice surprises.” Ben tells him. He takes the chair over to the bed, holds the plate carefully.

"Did I say it was a nice one?" Dan answers back, and maybe that's where Will gets his mouth from.

"It better be or I'll take this right back to Alice." Ben balances the plate on his lap.

“I can feed myself.” Dan grumbles.

“Alice said you’d say that.” Ben blows on a spoonful of stew, cooling it. “Open up.”

Dan grumbles, but opens his mouth. They get through the meal like that, one bite at a time. It’s companionable.

Ben puts the plate aside at last. Dan managed to eat almost the whole plateful. It's encouraging. “When does the doc think you’ll be allowed up?”

“Another week or so. Light walking to start off with, he says, but I’m walking already. Just no carrying anything or riding.” It’s bugging the hell out of Dan, being stuck in bed.

Ben just nods, his hand resting on the blanket over Dan’s thigh. He’s glad to see Dan like this, even if Dan's having trouble with the slow recovery time, so glad it makes his gut ache.

*  *  *

He goes out on the porch while Alice puts the boys to bed. Will’s still grumbling. “I shouldn’t have to, I’m older than he is.”

“You still need your sleep.”

Ben sits there, mind wandrering as he stares up at the stars. He figures he’s got at least a week or so before somebody sees him and it gets back to the sheriff. He intends to make the most of it.

Alice steps out on the porch. “We should give them a few minutes. They don’t sleep so easy these days.”

Ben stands, pressing her up against the wall. “Maybe I can’t wait a minute.” Maybe he needs her right now.

Alice’s eyes are bright in the darkness. He kisses her mouth, pulling her skirts up. He wants to do this in a bed with plenty of room and soft surfaces, he wants her naked, but this is good too. Alice slips her petticoat off and her drawers as well. Ben’s thumb slides along her slit, making her moan. He presses into her with two fingers.

“When was the last time you and Dan?”

“Two days ago.” Alice kisses his jaw, lips cool against his skin. “I couldn’t wait any longer and, he couldn’t either. We had to go slow. But it felt so good.”

Ben curls his fingers, brushing his thumb over her nub. “Sounds like Dan.”

“Now, Ben,” Alice breathes. Ben slides into her, adjusting himself between her legs. Then they’re moving in the dark with Alice kissing him as he rocks into her.

It's quicker than he'd like, but Alice's breasts swell against his chest and next time they'll be naked. _Next time, oh time for so many things._

Her mouth lingers on his, soft, and loving. “You should sleep in there with him tonight. He’d like that.” She presses his hand. “Mark’s been having nightmares again, so I’ll be in there.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Alice smiles.

*  *  *

Dan has his eyes closed when Ben enters the room. Ben removes his boots quietly, dropping his socks in one of them. He slips out of his pants and hangs them over the chair.

“Took you long enough.” Dan yawns.

Ben pulls his shirt off, standing there in his underwear and Dan’s just looking at him. So Ben shucks off his underwear and sidles over to the bed naked. Dan gazes up at him.

He slips into bed beside Dan, pulling the sheets up over them both. Dan’s thigh rests right next to his.

Dan shifts slightly, wincing. “When these come off...” His fingers brush his bandages.

“You’re gonna take it easy.” Ben says firmly. He can’t lose Dan again.

“If you mean by take it easy, get my hands on you, sure.” Dan murmurs. “In the meantime, you and Alice are going to have to enjoy yourselves without me.” His eyes are level as Ben gazes back at him.

As simple as this is in Ben’s head, he’s well aware that other people might find it more complicated. He’d thought Dan might.

“I’m not stupid, Ben,” Dan says.

“Oh, like you’re not stubborn?” Ben smooths his hand down Dan’s hip.

“Yeah,” Dan turns his head. “As far as I can see, there’s no reason this can’t work out. Well,” he pauses, “Apart from the fact that every minute you’re here, you’re that close to getting arrested again.”

“If that’s the only concern, everything else should be fine.” Ben traces along Dan’s jaw, leaning in to kiss him at long last. He’s waited a long time to kiss Dan Evans.

The kiss is worth the wait..

*  *  *

In the morning Dan’s got his back to Ben’s chest, Ben’s arms around him.

Alice finds them like this and smiles, closing the door again quietly.

*  *  *

When Ben finally stirs he’s reluctant to leave the warmth of Dan’s bed. It’s downright cozy there, but then Dan turns slightly in his sleep, grimacing at the movement. Ben slips out of bed without waking him, reaching for his boots.

He goes out to the pump to wash up, splashing water over his face. Looking around the farmyard as he dries off, Ben can't help wondering at the lack of workhands.

Alice has a plate of eggs and sausage set out for him when he comes back in the house.

“Why haven’t you hired more men?” Ben sits down at the table. “There’s enough money.” He made damn sure of that.

“We have two hands who work up along the south ridge.” Alice pours them both a cup of coffee and sits down across from him. “I didn’t want more, in case.”

“In case what?” Ben takes a sip of coffee.

Alice looks at him exasperated. “In case you came back. Couldn’t risk you getting caught. Dan would never forgive me.”

“So he didn’t want to hire them?” Ben frowns. That didn't sound like Dan.

“Oh, no he wants me to. I just know what he’s thinking.” Alice smiles slightly.

Ben smiles at that, but, “You should have hired more men.” Now he feels even more responsible. The feeling is uncomfortably heavy in his chest. The boulder's returned.

Alice sighs. “Let’s get something straight right now. You are welcome to stay and help out around here, but you don’t tell me or my husband how to run our ranch. Do you understand me, Ben Wade?”

“Perfectly.” Ben salutes her with his coffee cup.

"Good." Alice touches his wrist for a moment, smiling.

*  *  *

After breakfast Ben takes a ride around the ranch. Mark goes with him, showing him what’s been fixed since Dan’s injury, and what work still needs to be done. Ben finds the younger Evans' boy more amusing than he thought the first time he met, and more grownup than he gave him credit for.

Yet for all that, Mark’s still a little boy, excited over the sight of a hawk swooping overhead, and scared when the thunder rumbles over the valley.

Ben wraps his coat around him as they ride back to the house.

Alice dries Mark off as while Ben strips down to his underwear. He’s wet as hell, shaking the water from his hair. Alice laughs at the sight of him standing in front of the fire. Ben just shakes his damp hair at her. 

“Where’s Will at?”

“That’s a good question.” Alice says flatly. She bundles Mark off to the bedroom to change into dry clothes. Ben runs a hand through his hair with a sigh, gazing down at the fire.

 *  *  *

Dan looks up at him when he closes the bedroom door behind him. “What’s going on?”

“Just Will.” That’s all Ben says, but it’s all he has to say.

Dan shakes his head. “He’s done a lot since we’ve been home. Sometimes I think it’s too much for him. He’s still so young.”

“He’ll grow up.” Ben settles between Dan’s legs.

“What happened to you?” Dan eyes him.

“It’s raining.” Ben strokes along Dan’s thigh. He glances up, but Dan doesn’t tell him to stop so Ben continues till his hand’s right next to Dan's crotch.

He reaches for the button on Dan’s trousers. Dan just lies there silently as Ben unbuttons his trousers and eases them down his legs.

“It’d be a lot easier if you were just wearing your shirt.” Ben comments.

“Pants make me feel halfway better.” Dan tells him.

Ben just shakes his head, tossing the pants over the foot of the bed. He gets what Dan’s saying, but it would have been so much easier to just pull back Dan’s shirt to achieve his objective. Now… he hesitates.

Dan leans his head back, grinning.

“What?”

“Never thought I’d see the day where Ben Wade was unsure about anything.” Dan murmurs.

That rankles. He’s not unsure about what he wants. He just doesn’t want to cause Dan any more pain. He settles this by just pulling Dan’s shirt up and tugging his drawers down.

Ben sits back and regards Dan’s cock until Dan makes an impatient noise. “You just gonna look at it or,”

Whatever else he was gonna say is lost as Ben gets started. He takes it slow, licking his way along Dan's cock.

Dan pants as Ben’s tongue proves itself talented yet again. “Should have known you’d be good at this.”

Ben chuckles, the sound vibrating pleasantly around Dan’s dick. Ben takes his time, keeping Dan right on the edge until he knows from the hitch in his breath, and the way his hips arch upward that he's near. Ben keeps going, working his tongue over Dan, until finally the look in Dan’s eyes shows that he’s dying for it. Ben drags his tongue along the underside of his cock, teasing until Dan's fingers tighten in his hair, a silent plea. Ben takes him deep again and Dan comes quietly down his throat. Ben swallows it all, every last spasm and twitch of Dan's seed until he's done. Only then does he stretch out alongside Dan.

The room is quiet, and Ben stares at the ceiling as Dan's hand slides over his hip to rest on his belly.

Maybe this is a mistake. Because as Ben lies there he’s not too sure if he’s doing more harm than good hanging around the Evans’s ranch. He only knows he can’t leave now that he knows Dan’s alive.

*  *  *

When he’s sure Dan’s sound asleep Ben goes back out to stand by the fire for a while longer.

It’s past ten by the time Will comes home. Alice gives him a brief talking-to but he just stands there, listening until finally she lets him go to his room. He brushes past Ben without a word, slamming the door behind him.

Ben doesn’t say anything. It’s not his home, and Will sure as hell ain’t his son.

*  *  *

Frankly, Ben had thought the older boy would be more accommodating, but as the days pass Will just continues to scowl at him. He back talks to his ma, until even Ben’s annoyed by it. Dan’s in no condition to punish his son so one day when Will’s been particularly mouthy, Ben’s finally had enough. He grabs Will by the elbow, hauling him out of the house and around behind the barn.

“Let go of me!” Will tries to pull free.

“You got something to say, go ahead and say it.” Ben gives him a slight shake before he releases Will.

“What?”

“You’re obviously bent on stirring up trouble, and that’s the last thing your mother needs right now.”

 “You ain’t my pa,” William throws at him.

“No, I sure ain’t.” Ben’s glad they agree on one thing at least.

Will kicks at the dirt with the toe of his boot. “Then why do you keep trying to sleep in his bed?”

Ben raises an eyebrow. “Because that’s where he is.” Will’s old enough to know.

It stops Will short. “But…you and my ma.” He stares at Ben in confusion.

Oh jesus, how the hell were you supposed to explain to a boy that you wanted both his parents?

Ben grins ruefully. “Your mother and I, well,” _Soft blonde hair under his fingertips, soft skin under his lips._ Alice wasn’t what he had expected. No, she…

Ben draws a deep breath. “I have fond feelings for both your ma and pa.” This sort of talk requires a drink. Ben reaches for a flask.

Will’s eyes widen. “You mean.”

“The three of us are sharing the bed.” Ben says bluntly. There, that ought to shut the kid up. Not that the three of them _had_ actually been in bed at the same time together yet, what with Dan still recovering, but Ben has hopes.  

Will’s just staring at him. It isn’t disgust in his eyes, or disbelief. Nope, damned if it isn’t flat-out, honest to god jealousy.

 _Well, shit._ Suddenly Ben understands everything a lot more clearly. Shit, shit, shit.

“They,” Will’s struggling to come up with the right words. “They both want you too, I guess.”

“Well, so far I have no complaints.” Ben grins, and then immediately cuts it off when he sees the way Will’s face tightens. “Look-”

“Shut up. I don’t have to listen to anything you say.”

Ben’s temper rears up and he slaps Will lightly across the mouth. “Yes, you do.”

Will glares at him, shocked beyond belief. He raises his hand to his mouth.

“Your dad’s still laid up, recovering. Your mom needs all the help she can get, and what do you do? You act like a snot-faced little brat.” Ben leans in close, “Mark is more help than you.”

Will flinches.

Ben’s almost sorry for it, but the boy has to grow up sometime and now is as good a time as ever. He reaches out to cup Will’s chin, bringing it up to face him. “Hey. You got your pa home again. I’ll always be grateful for that.”

He’s getting as sappy as a penny dreadful. It’s a problem. He lets the boy go.

Will just looks at him, and licks his lips. “Can I have a reward?”

“Really, you’re asking for that?” Ben pushes his fingers through his hair. “What do you want?”

“Wouldn’t mind a kiss.” Will says boldly. “See what all the fuss is about.”

Little devil. Ben should tan his hide. But he’s never taken the easy way out and Will’s just itching to grow up. There’s no harm in teaching him a little. And let's face it, Ben’s been just eager to teach him. He hasn’t forgotten how Will looked at him all the way to Contention.

Ben wraps a hand around the back of Will’s neck, tilting his face upward. Will’s just looking at him, the slightest bit of anticipation in his eyes. Ben leans in, setting his mouth to the boy’s, his tongue easing between Will’s lips. Jesus, but the kid’s eager for it. Will’s a little sloppy, little too eager, but Ben just masters his mouth, making him remember who’s in charge here.

When he finally pulls back, Will looks dazed as hell. “Yeah, I can see…” He blushes.

Ben grins. “Go do your chores.” He watches the boy head off to the corral. It won’t solve all their problems, but maybe, just maybe, Will sees a way to behave better after this.

*  *  *

“What’re you grinning about?” Dan’s leaning against the footboard, resting from his daily walk across the bedroom. He’s ready to be outside again, ready to get back to work, but Alice and the doctor won’t let him not yet. The scars on his chest are still raw and puckered, tender when Ben traces his fingers over them. He likes to do this at night, reminding himself that Dan’s still here, here under his hands. Dan will tolerate it for a while and then he always pushes Ben’s hands away. “Touch me some place else.”

 “Your son.” Ben starts unbuttoning his vest. He’s tired from a day’s labor. It’s been a while since he hired out on a ranch. Robbing stagecoaches is much easier in some regards.

“Which one?” Dan says absently, watching the way Ben’s fingers work.

“The troublesome one.”

“Ah.” Dan grins. “What is it this time?”

Ben likes that, likes seeing Dan smile. It makes everything worth it. “It’s nothing, I’ll deal with him.”

Dan just chuckles, and then winces.

“Go back to bed.” Ben tells him.

“I’m sick of bed.” Dan complains.

Ben’s hands steal over his hips. “I’ll come too.”

Dan touches his cheek. “You’ll be welcome. As soon as you have a wash.”

“Thanks.” Ben grimaces.

Dan laughs. He returns to the bed as Ben strips off his vest and then pulls his shirt off as well, then undershirt. There’s no water in the basin, so Ben takes the pitcher and goes out to the pump. Alice is putting Mark to bed. She’ll gives him a smile as he walks by.

He fills the pitcher, looking up at the night sky.

Will comes out of the barn, stops, looking at him. Ben just gives him a look and goes back to the house. He’s not thinking about the kid right now. He’ll deal with him later if he has to.

*  *  *

But in the morning, Will’s sitting out there on the fence, chewing on tobacco as he waits for Ben to come out of the house.

Ben stops and looks at him. “You really like the taste of that?”

Will spits intentionally at his feet. “Yeah.”

Ben shrugs and keeps walking.

“It’s not fair.” Will jumps off the fence. “I want.” He shuts up quick enough when Ben glances at him over his shoulder.

Here’s the thing, Ben wants too. But he can’t share Will in the same way he can with Dan and Alice. It's not fair dragging him into something he's not ready for.

He pushes Will into the barn. “Look, I know what,”

Will just reaches up and kisses him.

Ben’s startled enough to let it happen at first, then Will’s tongue is in his mouth, and instinctively, Ben’s hands reach down to grip the kid’s ass. He lifts Will up, and Will just wraps around him like a snake. Ben can feel his dick through his pants. Oh _hell._

He pulls back, still holding Will. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting my fair share.” Will’s lips already look obscene just from that kiss, and Ben can think of a hundred different things he wants to do to that mouth.

Will’s rubbing against him, and Ben just reaches down inside his pants. Will’s dick is hot against his palm, swelling at the first touch. It doesn't take long. Will shouts as he comes and Ben can’t stop laughing.

He sets Will down. “Next time, let’s try that without the tobacco.”

Will grins. “That means there’s going to be a next time.”

“We’ll see.” Ben’s not making any promises about that. He eases his hand out of Will’s pants and wipes it on the kid’s shirt.

“Hey.” Will says indignantly.

“Go get cleaned up.”

  *  *  *

Dan’s sitting at the table in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee when he enters the house. Ben pulls his chair back sits down, reaching for the coffee.

“That damn kid.”

Dan waits.

“He’s dead set on,” Ben hesitates. How the hell do you broach this subject?

Dan just shakes his head. “I know exactly what he’s dead set on.” He eyes Ben speculatively. “Looks like you’re not objecting too much.”

Ben shrugs. “I like the people who made him; figures that he’s an appealing boy.” That sounds worse than it did in his head.

Dan makes a wry face. “If by that, you mean obstinate as hell, sure.”

Ben waits, but that’s all he says. “Not gonna punch me for touching your kid?” It could have happened so easily on that ride.

“Maybe when I feel better.” Dan says seriously. “It’s just…he’s growing up and I can’t tell him everything. He won’t listen. And I’d rather he learned what he has to from you, than someone else.”

“He’s jealous of you,” Ben tells him.

Dan leans back in his chair and just looks at him, till Ben’s glad he’s got the table covering his crotch. “Well, there’s a lot to be jealous of.”

“Cocky son-of-a-bitch.” Ben drinks his coffee. 

“Damn right.”

*  *  *

Mark on the other hand, is no trouble at all. He accepts Ben’s presence in their home easily. He continues showing Ben all around the ranch, pointing out the various chores Will has let slide. Ben can’t tell if the younger boy expects Ben to make sure Will does his chores from now on, or if he’s just enjoying spending time with Ben.

“You like living on the ranch?” Ben asks.

“It’s all right.” Mark shrugs. “I know Ma didn’t want to come out here.” There’s something matter-of-fact about his acceptance of this.

“You know why she did though, right?”

“For my lungs.”

“Yeah.” Ben nods at him. “She’s not sorry about that. Trust me on this.”

Mark squints up at him. "All right."

*  *  *

When they ride back in, Will’s holed up in the barn loft, reading one of his stories. Mark doesn’t say anything, but Ben tells him to get his ass down from there and go round up the cattle.

Will leans over the loft to look at him. “Who’s gonna make me?”

“I am.” Ben’s voice brooks no argument. Will doesn’t waste any time climbing down the ladder. He skirts around Ben and Mark as he heads out of the barn.

“He’s still growing up.” Mark says at last. “That’s what Ma says.”

“Is that right?” Ben glances at him. “What do you think I should do?”

“Take it easy on him.” Mark tells him. “And then if he doesn’t behave, whup him.”

“Seems fair.” Ben says. “I’ll take it into consideration.”

*  *  *

But he doesn’t have to deal with that tonight. Tonight’s special.

Ben opens the door to the bedroom. Alice is in the process of pulling off her dress, Dan watching her with heavy-lidded eyes. He glances over at Ben, who closes the door behind him.

No time like the present. This is what he’s been waiting for.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt. Alice looks at him. “Can you unbutton me?”

Ben moves over to stand behind her. His fingertips brush her back as he works the buttons loose. Dan’s still watching as Alice leans back into his touch. Ben’s hand comes up around her, caressing her right breast. Ben mouths a kiss to her neck, watching Dan as he does. There’s a catch in Dan’s breath and Ben smiles.

He rubs his thumb over Alice’s nipple, grinning at Dan all the while. “You like that, Dan?”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to better use?”

“Always happy to oblige.” Ben turns so he can kiss her, lips parting against his. Sweet heaven, that's what Alice tastes like. Her hand’s on him, stroking him through his pants. Her breast swells in his hand. Ben tugs her petticoat down. Her skin’s soft, and her hands, worn from farm work, are still gentle as they draw him out.

Ben kisses her over to the bed. He leaves his boots by the door, toeing off his socks. Dan watches him as he undresses. Ben’s hands, always so confident, fumble under his heated gaze. He drops his shirt on the floor.

Once naked, Ben strolls over to the bed. Dan reaches out a hand, running it over his cock. He rubs just right and Ben stiffens in his palm. Dan’s hands are different, calloused harder, but just having them on his dick makes Ben hot all over.

“Come on.”

Bed ain’t nearly big enough, but they manage. Ben on one side on Dan, Alice on the other. Ben’s still gentle. He’s not cruel in bed, well, unless… One of these days he’s going to be able to move like he wants to do with Dan. For now, his hands are tender on Dan’s skin, skimming over the bandages.

 Dan still kisses like he can’t believe this is happening. Ben’s more than happy to prove it’s real. There’s a spot on Dan’s throat, if he brushes his thumb across it, it makes Dan shiver helplessly like he’s caught in a web.

“I like this side of you,” Ben whispers, letting his tongue dance along Dan's lips.

Alice’s hand slips between their bodies, stroking both of them.

They put her between them and Ben slips into her, warm thighs against his own. Alice kisses Dan breathlessly as Ben fucks her, sweet and slow, like they're wrapped in molasses. Ben’s drowning. He’s already in paradise. He’s never going to see it in the next life, but that hardly matters. This is all the heaven he wants.

Dan’s hand reaches over Alice to caress his hip, before brushes his mouth over Alice’s right breast. When she comes between them, quietly shuddering, Ben feels the ripples washing through him.

They sleep like that, too spent to move. Dan's arms around both of them. Ben feels more contented than he's ever felt in his life.

*  *  *

The next morning Alice is already up and dressed, getting the fire going. Ben kisses Dan’s shoulder and gets up.

Will’s sitting at the table. He eyes Ben, moodily, looks at his mother, then just keeps poking his bowl of oatmeal.

Ben sits down across from him. “Good morning, Will.”

“For some of us, sure.” Will mutters.

Ben raises an eyebrow. “Something you want to say, Will?”

Will opens his mouth, eyes his mother, who’s watching him with her arms folded, thinks better of it. He shuts his mouth and shakes his head.

“Good.” Ben reaches for the bread.

“Thought you weren’t trying to be my pa.” Will says plainly.

“Will.”

“Told you before, I got no interest in being your pa.”

“Yeah, just being in him.” Will mutters.

“ _Will_.” Alice’s cheeks are white with spots of embarrassment “You apologize for that immediately.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Ben says.

Will looks from Ben to his mother. “So do you intend to…” He darts a look at his mother before daring anyway. “Fuck him?”

“Outside right now, young man.” Alice reaches for his collar. “I will not have that language at the table.”

Ben dips his knife in the butter, spreading it evenly across his bread. “Yeah. I do.”

That stops both of them. “Just like I intend him to fuck me.” Ben continues easily enough. “It’s nice both ways, Will.” He winks.

Will’s mouth just gapes open. Maybe that was too much.

“That’s enough.” Alice jerks Will out of his seat. “You, outside. Go on and start your chores.” Will goes.

“And you?” Alice whirls. “You keep your nose out my parenting, Ben Wade. What happens in that bedroom is none of my children’s concern.”

Ben shrugs. “I always found it easier to handle things when I knew what was going on. Don’t see why it shouldn’t be the same for kids.”

“That’s all fine and dandy, but you can’t just tell him something like that.” Alice’s lip twitches. “His face, Ben. Good _lord_.”

Ben just laughs.

 *  *  *

Will behaves for two exactly to days, before he starts acting up again. Ben lets it go until he can’t any longer. It's bad enough when Will talks back to his mom, but to Dan? He won't stand for it, so he hauls Will out to the barn by the collar. This is starting to be a habit and he doesn't like it.

"Do I have to tan your ass?" Clearly he'd have to do something. Will’s scrawny. He wants so hard to be a man, but he's still a boy so Ben will just have to treat him as such. He pulls Will over to a pile of grain sacks where he sits down and tugs Will down over his lap.

Will squirms, struggling to get away, but Ben just holds him in place. He rests a hand on Will’s backside. “I thought you were old enough to know how to behave.”

“I am,” Will shoots back. “You’ve got no right to treat me like this.”

“I’ve got every right. You’re disrespecting your parents, your family, and yourself.” He brings his hand down flat across Will’s ass, jolting his hips. “You’re acting like a brat, so I’ll treat you like one.”

“Ow!”

Ben does it again, and then again. Will keeps struggling, and then he stops abruptly. Ben stifles a chuckle. He knows Will’s getting hard, knows that’s just going to add the punishment. Nothing like a little humiliation to bring things sharply into focus. He smacks the boy again and Will yelps. His dick strains against Ben’s thigh.

Ben slides his fingers down the crease of Will’s ass, watching as the boy stiffens on his lap. “You’re old enough to know better.”

“Says you.” Will groans.

Ben just smacks him again, and again. He brings his hand down on Will’s ass until the boy’s whimpering, hips jerking helplessly with each blow.

“You know better.” Ben rubs his fingers down along the crease, making Will moan again. “Don’t you?”

“Yessss.” Will manages at last.

Ben rubs deeper along the crease. "You gonna behave from now on?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"  Ben presses against the bulge of Will’s ball sac.

"Yes, sir," Will gulps the words out.

"Good." Ben swats him again, making Will’s cock rub even harder between his legs. The boy chokes on his tears and comes, hips twitching. Ben can feel the heat through his trousers.

He eases Will off his lap. "Go apologize to your parents. Both of them, mind.”

Will goes, cheeks stained with tears.

*  *  *

"What was that about?" Alice asks later.

"He needed a lesson." It's a sign of how much Alice has come to trust him that she doesn't ask what kind of lesson requires Ben making her son come in his pants.

"Yes, I'm sure all he needed was a firm hand." Alice murmurs.

Ben snickers. Maybe she knows more than he thought.

*  *  *

Ben steps out on the porch. It’s late, and Dan’s already asleep. The night air is brisk as he runs his hand through his hair. He’s too invigorated to sleep.

Will follows him out silently.

“You should be asleep.” Ben knows the boy knows he just had sex. His mouth is swollen from Dan’s kisses, and he’s pretty sure there’s marks along his neck.

“Too noisy.” Will says accusingly.

Ben chuckles, leaning against the porch post. The night air smells fresh and cool, blowing down from the hills. He closes his eyes for a moment, his attention drifting away from Will.

“Suppose I told!” Will blurts out. “Suppose I just rode into town and told the sheriff you were here.”

“Well," Ben opens his eyes, "for one thing, if you did that right now, you’d wake him up.”

“You know what I mean.”

 Ben glances at him. “You’d do that?”

“Maybe.” Will shrugs. “Maybe not. I haven’t decided.”

He won’t, probably. But for once Ben’s not sure. Will’s impulsive, and hot-headed. If he were pushed just enough, if he thought Ben was ignoring him, or not taking him seriously.

This time a spanking won’t be enough. Ben pushes Will up against the porch post. “Now listen here. I don’t give a good goddamn if you turn on me,  as long as you keep in mind that every single person who’s done it in the past is now six feet under, moldering away.” His hand tightens on Will’s collar, letting the boy feel the strength of his grip. “But you cause trouble for your folks, and that’s it. We’re done. You do that,” he leans in real close, watching Will’s eyes widen with fear, “and you better run fast, boy.”

He lets go, expecting Will to scamper off like a jackrabbit, scrambling away to the safety of his room.

Instead Will stands his ground. “I won’t.”

“That’s good to hear.” Ben says. “Why don’t you go back to bed?”

Will turns towards the door. “You coming?” There might be sly invitation there. It might be straight up blackmail. Either way, Ben can’t help being proud of him.

“Yeah, I’ll be in in a minute. Maybe.” Ben nods at him and this time Will obeys.

*  *  *

When it happens, it’s on a sunny afternoon with the sky wide as can be overhead. Ben’s out on the north ridge, mending the fence again. Will’s helping him, leaning against the post.

A rider comes over the hill, and Ben’s hands cease working. Will straightens up. They watch the rider approach in silence.

“Afternoon, Will.”

“Afternoon, Mr. Grayson.” Will says, doing his best to look normal.

Ben hesitates. His gun belt’s hanging over his saddle, but even if it were on him, he’d still hesitate. If he kills this man, it’ll prolong the problem, not solve it.

That’s when he knows his instincts are dulled. He’s having second thoughts, and it’s gonna get him locked up again, or worse. He doesn’t want to go, but he can’t stay.

“Hired extra hands around the ranch?” Mr. Grayson glances at Ben, who doesn’t look the slightest bit like a ranch hand, and they all know it.

“Yeah.” Will nods. “Pa needed some extra help.”

“How is your father doing these days?”

“Better.” Will manages a tight smile.

“Well, I best be riding on. Say hello to your folks for me.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Grayson.”

Ben tips his hat as the man rides away.

Will looks at Ben uncertainly. “He’s just a clerk at the general store. He doesn’t know you.”

“You want to bet on that?” Even if the man didn’t know his face, he’ll ask around. All he has to do is walk into the sheriff’s office. Chances are the wanted poster’s still up, despite him being in prison those few weeks.

“What are you gonna do?” Will asks next, but Ben’s already heading for his horse. 

“I have to get back to the ranch.”

It’s over. He knows it could never last, but the last few weeks have been unbearably enjoyable. Ben’s loathe to give them up.

Will follows him. For once he doesn’t ask any more questions.

*  *  *

Dan’s sitting on the porch, peeling potatoes when they ride up.

“What’s going on?”

“Mr. Grayson saw him.” Will speaks first.

Dan purses his lips, setting the knife aside. If he wasn’t watching him, Ben might have missed the quicksilver glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

“Thought that might be it.” Dan stands slowly. He’s moving more easily, but he needs more time to recover completely. Otherwise Ben would ask him now, ask him to run.

“You're leaving then." It's not a question, just quiet acceptance of the inevitable.

“Figured that’d be best.” Ben murmurs.

Dan nods.

If he keeps standing there, he’s gonna grab Dan and crush him to his chest, and that’s the last thing Dan's ribs need. Instead Ben goes past him into the house to collect his things.

Alice comes in while he’s rolling up his bedroll. She slips her arms around him, resting her forehead against his back.

“Dan told you.”

“Yes.”

Alice knows he has to go; she knows why he’s leaving.

Ben turns around, wrapping his arms around her. “Come to Mexico.” The last time he asked someone to do that, she refused. Maybe this time will be different.

“What?”

“All of you.” Ben says. “The climate’s just as good there for Mark. It’d be good for you, all of you.” He wants them, this whole family belongs to him like it or not, even if he doesn't deserve them.

“Did you ask Dan?”

“Thought I should ask you first.” Ben presses a kiss to her forehead, before moving down to her mouth.

It’s a lie. If Alice says no, he can reason it away. If Dan looks him in the eyes and says no, Ben can’t face that.

Alice melts into the kiss. Ben memorizes the way her breasts lean into him, how her fingers tighten in his shirt, as her mouth and his meet one last time.

This is all the goodbye there’s time for.

Ben straps on his gun belt, throws his saddlebag over his shoulder and heads out to the porch.

Dan takes a step towards him. “Take care?”

“Of course.” Ben gives him his charming smile, and Dan sees straight through it, like he always does.

“I mean it, Ben.”

Ben ducks his head, grinning. “I know you do.” He reaches out to press the tip of his forefinger against Dan’s chest. “You too, all right?”

Dan nods.

It’s Mark who chases after him, pulling at his sleeve with his eyes full of tears. “Don’t go, Ben.”

Ben ruffles the boy’s hair. “I have to.” He looks up at Dan standing on the porch. “But maybe I’ll see you again. If you can convince your folks to come down to Mexico.” There, now Dan won’t be able to avoid discussing it.

“I’ll try.” Mark promises.

Ben tosses his saddlebag over the back of his horse and swings up into the saddle.

He doesn’t look back as he rides away. Not until he reaches the ridge. When he looks down at the house, Dan’s still standing there on the porch, watching him.

Ben raises a hand in farewell.

Dan’s arm lifts in response and Ben smiles.

He clicks his tongue and his horse picks up the pace. This time he doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes there's a photo set and things get out of hand. 
> 
> http://beggarman8.tumblr.com/post/46735996273/ben-wade-is-here-to-seduce-your-whole-family


End file.
